


city of wonder

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Nighttime, Short & Sweet, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sitting on a roof, looking over the nightly skyline, Mark finally finds the right time to confess to Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	city of wonder

The fluorescent lights of the minimarket hurt Mark’s eyes even from the outside.

It’s one of those tiny 24/7 markets that can fit about two people inside. Mark stands outside, next to the window while Donghyuck visits the shop to buy some beverages. Mark has his skateboard under his right foot, and Donghyuck’s one between his hip and his left forearm. The shopkeeper would most likely flip out if the younger entered the minimarket with the skateboard with him. Which, fair enough, because Donghyuck would probably just knock everything over.

Soon enough, the younger exits the shop. Immediately after getting an eye contact with Mark, he tosses a can of soda to him from the door. The older startles a little but manages to catch it from the air, even without dropping Donghyuck’s board in the process.

“Jesus, dude”, he complains. Though, his voice holds a whole lot of amusement and just a tiniest bit of complaint. Donghyuck gives him a toothy smile and walks up to him. The younger takes his skateboard from him and drops it to the ground, stopping it with his foot from rolling away.

Mark opens the can of soda. It’s ridiculously sized, almost twice as big as soda cans usually are, and the amount of sugar it has Mark doesn’t even want to think about. Donghyuck got him the watermelon flavor, Mark’s absolute favorite. For himself the younger probably got some yellow flavor. Mark takes a swig.

“Come on”, Donghyuck nudges his head and kicks his board moving. Mark follows along and they head down the street.

It’s past midnight but the city never sleeps. People are out, enjoying their Friday night, going in and coming out of clubs and bars, concerts and movie theaters. It’s surprisingly warm outside, and the dark night is illuminated by the lit display windows, street- and traffic lights and the endless amount of colorful neon signs everywhere. 

Mark and Donghyuck weave their way on the sidewalk between the pairs and groups of people, whizzing past them on their skateboards. Luckily most of the people are either in such a good mood or so wasted that they don’t mind someone skateboarding way too close on the narrow sidewalk.

Mark turns his snapback backwards and kicks more speed. The noises of the always ongoing traffic, people’s talk and laughter, music all around and the rustle of the wind blowing past him fill his ears, surrounding him with the feeling of familiarity. Donghyuck skateboards in front of the older, regularly checking behind him that Mark hasn’t lost him in the crowd.

Mark has never been big about partying. This kind of thing is much more to his liking.

Eventually, Donghyuck leads them back to where they originally left. At the apartment building where he lives. It’s a tall, very old high-rise located just at the edge of the downtown. The younger makes a swift braking, jumping off the skateboard and kicking from the ground to his hands.

“Let’s go to the roof”, he proposes.

Mark nods. It’s kind of their place. 

They go inside and start climbing the stairs, passing all the thousand and three storeys. Well, maybe not quite that many, but it often feels like it. The old building is completely missing a lift.

Mark is the one to push the heavy metallic door open, allowing them to escape the stuffy stairwell to the roof. The wind blows much harder high up there. Mark places a brick at the doorframe so that they won’t get trapped.

Donghyuck does a few tricks on his skateboard, before the boys set the boards aside and climb to sit on the edge of the roof, right next to each other. It’s in no way safe, sitting on the edge where there’s no guardrail, dangling their legs over the dizzying fall to the ground. But what fun thing is completely safe anyway?

The impressive skyline opens up before their eyes, all the lights drawing the lines of the buildings against the dark night sky. The noise of the traffic can still be heard to the roof, but remarkably quieter. They’re high enough to see how the light pollution starts to disperse high up in the sky.

They can see the stars.

Mark drinks the rest of his soda. Donghyuck had finished his a little while ago already. They sit in the silence, letting a peaceful, slightly intimate atmosphere replace the adrenaline infusing feeling from before. Mark stares at the stars, getting lost somewhere in his nameless thoughts for a moment.

Donghyuck is the one to eventually break the hazy silence,

“If you had one wish, anything in the world or outside of it, what would you wish for?”

In that question, Mark sees a chance. And however stupid or cheesy it might be, he decides to take it. He’s been dancing around confessing to Donghyuck for far too long. His feelings for Donghyuck are something that don’t seem to go away, at least not before he’s gotten some sort of conclusion from the younger.

“You”, he answers, “I’d wish that you felt as strongly about me as I feel about you. As more than a friend”

Donghyuck glances at Mark and then turns his gaze back to the view in front of them. He’s quiet for a moment, before saying, “Well that’s stupid”

Before Mark has the chance to react, the younger continues, “You could wish for literally anything and you choose something you already have? Nuh-uh, come up with something better”

Mark blinks a few times, “So, we’re just gonna ignore... all that...?”

“We’ll come back to it. Once you’ve given me some proper answer”

Mark sighs dramatically, smile twitching in the corners of his lips, “Fine. I want a new skateboard”, he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“For fuck’s sake Mark”, Donghyuck can’t stop the laughter from escaping his lips, “I’ll buy you a new skateboard”, he then says, amused defeat in his voice and demeanor.

“All my wishes are coming true tonight”, Mark smiles widely, swinging his legs happily over the nightly city.

“You’re an idiot”, Donghyuck laughs. He leans to rest his jaw on Mark’s shoulder, his face right next to the older’s ear and cheek, 

“And I love you”, Donghyuck then confesses quietly, a soft smile now risen to his face.

Mark turns his head to face the younger and Donghyuck lifts his head a little to be on the same level as Mark. They’re just inches apart from each other. Mark looks at Donghyuck’s lips for a second, before raising his eyes back to meet with the younger’s. Donghyuck blinks slowly, giving the older a permission.

Mark closes the few inches between them and presses a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. 

“I love you too, Donghyuck”, he then whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3<3


End file.
